This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 14 606.6, filed Mar. 24, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a cross member in a hybrid construction, particularly for an arranging between the A-columns of a motor vehicle, which has a shell-shaped basic body, which is reinforced by means of injection-molded-on ribs made of a plastic material and in which at least one air conducting duct is provided.
Members in a hybrid construction, which can also be used for vehicle parts, are basically known from European Patent Document EP 0 370 342 B1.
A cross member of the initially mentioned type is known, for example, from German Patent Document DE-U 299 16 466. In this construction, the air conducting ducts are pulled as prefabricated tube-shaped structures after the manufacturing of the cross member under the plastic ribbing.
It is an object of the invention to construct a cross member of the initially mentioned type such that it can take over additional functions.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention in that the basic body is widened in the center area at least on one side and is designed as part of a housing of a heating or air conditioning system.
As a result of this construction, it is possible to use the cross member also as an importing supporting element for a heating and air conditioning system.
As a further development of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that the air conducting ducts are molded into the cross member in one piece with the ribs and lead into the widened area. This permits a further simplification, in which case the air conducting ducts are also used as reinforcing elements.
As a further development of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the basic body is reinforced in the widened area by at least one inserted component. This component is expediently fixed to the basic body before the latter is placed in the injection mold. The plastic material injected for reinforcing the basic body can then ensure that this inserted component is completely fixed. However, the inserted component can also be fixedly mounted on the basic body, for example, be welded to the basic body, such that a fixing by means of the injected plastic material is not required. Cold processes, such as riveting, locking, or the like, are also suitable for this fixing.
Advantageously, according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, connections for air outlet nozzles are molded to the basic body in the widened area. These connections are therefore connected directly with a part of the housing of the heating or air conditioning system, so that no internal lines or the like have to be laid.
As a further development of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that receiving devices and/or fastening elements for components to be arranged in the area of an instrument panel are molded to the exterior side of the basic body. Thus, the cross member is utilized as a main supporting element for the instrument panel. In this case, it is expedient for additional reinforcing elements for the basic body to be provided in the area of the receiving devices and/or fastening elements. These additional reinforcing elements can be subsequently mounted profiles or so-called xe2x80x9ctailored blanksxe2x80x9d. It is also possible to reinforce, for example, before the insertion into the injection mold, the walls in the area of the receiving devices and/or fastening elements by means of insertion plates and/or bending, folding or corrugating or the like.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.